


You Are My Best Thing

by AvaLena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaLena/pseuds/AvaLena
Summary: A short and wholesome kid!fic that screams fluff and domesticity.





	You Are My Best Thing

Lena let out a long drawn-out sigh as she unlocked her front door. She hung up her coat in the coat closet and checked the time: 10:30PM. She absolutely hated staying late at work, but with the demands of her job, it was sometimes inevitable. At least the business deal she was dealing with was finalized.

 

Lena walked down the hallway and turned towards the living room. As she entered through the tall archway, she stopped at the sight. Eve was sleeping sideways on their couch. On Eve’s chest, their two year old daughter. She was curled up on Eve’s chest, fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth.

 

Whatever stress Lena had been carrying vanished and was replaced by the warm and soft feeling of happiness. Lena had expected them both to be in bed by now. It appeared, however, that someone tried to stay up past her bedtime.

 

With quiet steps, Lena made her way towards the couch. She leaned over, pressing a soft kiss against Eve’s lips.

 

Eve’s eyes fluttered open, corners crinkling at the sight of her. “Hey, sweetheart. Finally home?

 

“My Love,” Lena greeted, smiling at her wife.

 

Eve looked down at the toddler on her chest. “She refused to sleep in her crib until you were back.”

 

Lena caressed her Daughter's’s face. Unmistakable fondness coloured her voice as she said, “How sweet of her.” 

 

A glance in Eve’s direction. “I guess she takes after her mother.”

 

“Yes, it’s adorable until she starts throwing a tantrum,” Eve laughed. “Her stubbornness and negotiation skills definitely came from you.”

 

“I expect no less from our child.”

 

They leaned forwards and shared a chaste kiss, not wanting to rouse the sleeping child between them.

 

“Hmm, you must be tired,” said Lena. “I’ll put her to bed?” After all, it was one of Lena’s favourite things to do.

 

“Okay,” Eve yawned. “I bet she’ll love that. She missed you a lot.”

 

Lena gingerly picked up her baby from Eve’s chest, heart almost melting at how relaxed she was in Lena’s arms. She basked in the moment, rocking and bouncing her slightly.

 

There was a time Lena never thought she’d be a mother – that she was incapable of such tender love and devotion. But that was during a dark time in her life. Before Eve came waltzing in, a ray of sunlight that melted all the doubt and ice from Eve’s veins.

 

Two strong arms wrapped around Lena's waist. Eve hugged her from behind, her head hooked over Lena’s shoulder so they looked down to gaze at the precious bundle, still snoozing away.

 

“She’s so beautiful,” Eve murmured. “I sometimes can’t believe how lucky we are.” Eve kissed Lena’s temple. “How lucky I am.”

 

“Sap,” Lena teased, feeling a blush blooming on her cheeks.

 

“I’m just telling the truth,” Eve replied, coming around to face Lena. “You two are the most important things in my life.”

 

Lena leaned down and kissed Eve, pouring all the feelings she couldn’t quite put into words into it. Even after all these years, it was hard for Lena to come to terms with Eve’s words of affirmations. To realize that this – a home, a lover, a child – was all her. By the way Eve kissed back, Lena had a feeling Eve understood.

 

“I should put her to bed,” Lena said when they broke off the kiss. They couldn’t go too far. At least, not right now.

 

“Alright.” Eve raised a hand to cup Lena's cheek. “Let me know if you need any help, okay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

One more kiss, and then they parted ways to different rooms.

 

Lena entered the nursery, the soft faux-fur rug warm under her feet. She carefully placed her daughter in the crib. Just as Lena kissed her soft, curly black hair, two blue eyes slowly blinked open.

 

A tiny hand wrapped around one of Lena’s fingers. “Ma?”

 

Lena’s heart squeezed at het high-pitched voice. Honestly, it was more cuteness than Lena could handle.

 

“Yes, my darling. I’m here,” said Lena, watching her eyelids droop, struggling to stay awake. “It’s time for night-night, okay? Sleep so you can grow big and strong.”

 

Lena stayed beside the crib until she was sure her daughter was asleep. It amazed her, how something so small and fragile could hold such a big piece of Lena’s heart.

 

“Goodnight, Lori,” Lena whispered. “You’re going to grow up so happy.”


End file.
